Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making an aircraft brake disc.
Description of the Related Art
The background of the present invention has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0447840.
An aircraft brake disc is composed of a pressure disc, a rear disc, and rotary discs and fixing discs that are alternately disposed between the pressure disc and the rear disc.
The pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary disc, and the fixing disc increase in temperature over 1000° C. due to friction therebetween, when an aircraft is landing. The pressure disc, the rear disc, the rotary disc, and the fixing disc are made of a carbon-carbon composite to maintain friction or mechanical strength against the high temperature.
The carbon-carbon composite is a material that keeps friction or mechanical strength even at a high temperature over 2500° C. and has excellent resistance against thermal shock and excellent thermal conductivity.
The rotary disc is coupled to a drive key of a wheel frame of an aircraft and rotates with the wheel frame. The fixing disc is coupled to the splines of a torque tube included in an aircraft brake system, so it does not rotate with the wheel frame of an aircraft.
Larger torque and shock are applied to the portion coupled to a drive key of the rotary disc than other portions of the rotary disc, when a brake system is operated. Accordingly, the portion coupled to a drive key of the rotary disc is easier to crack or break than other portions of the rotary disc. When the portion coupled to a drive key of the rotary disc starts cracking or breaking, the entire rotary disc consequently breaks and cannot be used.
Similarly, larger torque and shock are applied to the portion coupled to splines of the fixing disc than other portions of the fixing disc, when a brake system is operated. Accordingly, the portion coupled to splines of the fixing disc is easier to crack or break than other portions of the fixing disc. When the portion coupled to splines of the fixing disc starts cracking or breaking, the entire fixing disc consequently breaks and cannot be used.
In order to solve those problems, metal clips are attached to the portion coupled to a drive key of the rotary disc and the portion coupled to splines of the fixing disc in order to protect the rotary disc and the fixing disc against torque and shock.
However, it is difficult to sufficiently protect the rotary disc and the fixing disc against torque and shock, only with the metal clips.